


Misaki Gets Beat Up By A Ten Year-Old

by DivineNoodles



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineNoodles/pseuds/DivineNoodles
Summary: It's Always Sunny in Hanasakigawa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	Misaki Gets Beat Up By A Ten Year-Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reshichu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/gifts).



> It was requested that Misaki get beat up by a ten year old
> 
> And who am I to deny that?

As Michelle, Misaki had but one duty -- to make sure people smiled.

Handing out balloons, playing at concerts, putting on events for the downtown area… each one was an essential part of her job. Sure, she was in it for the pay at first -- and that was still important to her -- but over time she’d grown more and more fond of the happiness she brought to the locals. Who wouldn’t like making people happy, after all?

So when she saw a lonesome girl milling around the downtown area, eyes glued to the ground as she munched on a piece of seaweed, Misaki knew she had to do something. 

“Hi hi! Michelle is here!” she called, strolling up to the little girl, whose little orange pigtails swiveled around as she faced the large pink bear. 

She appeared uninterested. “...Who are you?”

“Hi there!” said Misaki, injecting her voice with as much cheer as she could muster. “I saw you strolling around there, young lady -- are you lost?”

“Lost?” The little girl shook her head. “My dad left me here to go shopping.”

Oof. No wonder she looked so glum. Well, that’s why Misaki was here to help. “Er, well, you can play with me! How about that?”

The girl surveyed Michelle up and down before turning away. “No way.”

“Eh?”

“Bears are lame,” said the little girl. “Plus you’ve got that creepy grin and those weird eyes… I’m kinda freaked out, honestly. I should probably call the police, honestly.”

Th-The police? “Uh… hold on a second,” said Misaki, caught off-guard by the sudden derision. “Aren’t you lonely? D-Don’t you want someone to play with?”

“What could we even do?” asked the kid. “It’s not like you could play tag or anything in that bulky suit.”

“I...It’s not a suit! I’m a real bear!” Misaki could taste the irony, but it was all to make a kid feel better… wasn’t it?

The girl scoffed as she picked her nose with her pinky. “A real bear? What kind of idiot would ever believe in a dumb thing like that?”

Misaki could feel the heat rising in her suit as her teeth gritted. “Ok, you little--  _ darling angel _ , that was a bit rude, don’t you think?”

“It’s true,” the girl sneered. “You’re just some girl in a mascot costume. Why try to deny it?”

“N-No I’m not!” Misaki faltered. “Michelle is a magical bear from a land of--”

“I don’t care,” said the girl, flicking her booger away. “Now can you leave me alone?”

Misaki felt her paws curl up into fists of indignation. “Listen here, you…  _ you _ ,” she began, stepping before the girl. “Your father left you here unsupervised, which I’m  _ pretty  _ sure is child negligence, so I could take  _ you _ to the police for warm cocoa and a blanket if I wanted to. I’m doing my best to make sure you stay happy and healthy in the meanwhile, and the least you could do is respect that, okay?”

The little girl looked Michelle right in the eye. And then, slowly -- improbably -- her lips curled into a smile. “Ok. Let’s play.”

Misaki sighed with relief. “Great. What do you want to play?”

Knuckle crack. “Heroes and villains.”

A tiny shiver crept down Misaki’s spine. “Heroes and…? O-Oh, like sentai?”

The little girl nodded. “You’re the villain.”

“I’m the--?”

She was cut off by a swift kick to the shins.

Misaki felt her bones shatter in a single instant, the force of the ten year-old’s leg reverberating past the insulated suit to splinter her tibia into nothingness. She crumpled to one knee, the sudden onslaught of pain dulling her thoughts as a scream hitched in her throat. Unfortunately her new position left her vulnerable to a knee to the chest, which broke her sternum in one smooth, powerful blow.

She crumpled to the ground, unsure which painful epicenter to clutch onto as the little girl towered above her. Misaki turned her head to the side, gasping for breath. “Wh...Why…?”

“I told you,” said the little girl. “You’re the villain. You’ve been a bad,  _ bad _ bear.”

She punted Misaki’s torso, sending her gyrating several feet in the air before the girl caught her by the arm and slammed her to the ground, imprinting the sidewalk with her ursine silhouette. Misaki’s brain didn’t have time to process the agony before she was picked up and hurled into the pavement again, thrashed back and forth Hulk-style as her piddly mascot costume barely absorbed the would-be lethal blows. The world was a whirr, and existence was anguish.

Finally, the child finished her assault with one final piledriver, stomping a Hello Kitty sneaker onto Michelle’s limp, tattered body. “The villain has been defeated. Justice reigns. Yaaaaay.”

Misaki didn’t respond. She was dead in spirit, and nearing it in body.

The girl looked up. “Oh, there’s dad.” She spit on Misaki’s corpse. “See you later, bad bear.”

Misaki could hear nothing but dull ringing and the trumpeting of doom as she watched the girl saunter towards her father, who met her with a pat on the head.”

“Hey, Kagura. Sorry for the delay… who’s that on the ground?”

“Oh, just a mascot bear I beat up.”

“Ah. Good girl.”

Misaki looked up at the blue sky, and remembered the lesson she had long forgotten in her struggle to make people happy:

Life was pain.

Painful, painful pain.

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay Kanon princess carried her to safety
> 
> Twitter: @DivineNoodles


End file.
